creepypastafandomcom_pt-20200222-history
A Roupa-disney
Em 24 de novembro de 2005, houve uma ocorrência perturbadora na Disneylândia. Era um dia normal no parque de diversões cheio de maravilhas. Famílias estavam espalhadas pelo parque, os guinchos animados de crianças ecoavam pelas multidões, e as mascotes da Disney perambulavam e posavam para fotos. De repente, a magia da Disneylândia foi quebrada quando uma chamada frenética correu pela multidão. "James! Onde está você? James! James?!" Uma mãe corria pela Main Street, chamando o nome do filho. Outras mães puxaram seus filhos para mais perto deles enquanto a mulher corria em volta, sua voz rapidamente passando do pânico para o horrível desespero. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela. A segurança do parque apareceu e olhou ao redor, um anúncio foi feito pelo intercomunicador para procurar James com uma descrição do que ele estava vestindo. O garoto não foi encontrado e ninguém ofereceu nenhuma informação. Foi apenas algumas horas depois que algo mais aconteceu. “Ronnie! Ronnie! Onde está Ronnie!" O mesmo cenário horrível tudo de novo. Uma mãe correu gritando por seu filho e perguntando às pessoas se elas o tinham visto. Ela correu com o pai do garoto atrás dela, implorando para que ela se acalmasse e tentando tranquilizá-la, dizendo-lhe que o encontrariam. Outro anúncio foi feito sobre Ronnie. Ninguém apresentou qualquer informação. Depois que dois filhos desapareceram no mesmo dia, algo precisava ser feito. A segurança no parque foi reforçada, colocando guardas de segurança perto de quase todas as atrações do parque. Filmagens de câmeras de vigilância foram revisadas, mas nada mais do que pessoas comprando óculos de sol ou Mickey Mouse andando com algumas crianças foi visto. Havia um guarda de segurança que relatou que uma criança lhe dissera que ele tinha visto Ronnie. O guarda disse que estava parado do lado de fora de um dos brinquedos quando um garotinho se aproximou dele. O menino parecia não ter mais do que seis ou sete anos de idade. “Eu sei o que aconteceu com aquele garoto ...” ele disse ao guarda. “Você fez?” O guarda de segurança não sabia o que pensar. O menino provavelmente não tinha visto nada importante, mas provavelmente valeria a pena ouvir. O garoto assentiu. “Eu vi Ronnie. Ele estava com o Mickey Mouse, mas Mickey estava sendo malvado com ele. Mickey pegou Ronnie.” “Mickey?” O guarda disse. Ele estava confuso. Como uma criança poderia pensar que o Mickey Mouse estava levando as crianças?O guarda apenas assumiu que era um pedófilo ou sequestrador ou algo assim e sabia que as crianças seriam encontradas.Onde Mickey Mouse entrou nisso? “Sim, Mickey Mouse comeu Ronnie. Ele comeu aquele outro menino também.” The guard was speechless. He was still trying to think of what to say when the boy’s parents hurried over and pulled their child away, scolding him to be careful around the park and thanking the security guard for finding their son. And as fast as the boy had appeared, he was gone. The security guard knew he shouldn’t have been too bothered about what the kid had said about Mickey, yet he couldn’t seem to push the thought of it out of his mind. The security guard waited until his shift was over, but instead of leaving he went to the security room where a bunch of monitors displayed video from the surveillance cameras. He asked the people working there to review footage and look for Mickey Mouse around the time James had gone missing. The tapes were rewinded and scenes from earlier that day were replayed on the monitors. The guard’s eyes darted from one screen to the next until he finally noticed something. He told the men to pause the video. Everybody in the room focused on the monitor, even though there wasn’t much to see. Mickey Mouse and a small child were walking toward a maintenance room door in what seemed to be Tomorrowland, near the Space Mountain. The child seemed confused, maybe a little scared. The guard decided to check it out before he went home. He couldn’t forget that one boy’s solemn expression or what he had said about Mickey Mouse. Just in case something happened, he took his radio and keys. The guard walked over to Tomorrowland, and found himself by the Space Mountain. There was a rusty maintenance room door off to the side of the attraction, nearly hidden behind a few trash cans. He pushed the trash cans to the side, and tried to open the door only to find it was locked. The guard pulled out his keys, and tried to find one to open it. Finally, he managed to get the door open with a maintenance key. Inside, it turned out the maintenance room lead to an old maintenance tunnel. The lights were off. The guard tried the light switch near the door, but the room remained in darkness. The vague echo of a rat scampering across the room was heard, but the guard could not see it. He hadn’t thought to bring his flashlight. Suddenly the guard gasped. His hand flew up to his nose. God, what was that horrible smell? It smelled like poisoned mushrooms or rotting meat infested with maggots. He tried not to breathe, but the smell was already in his nose. The guard tried not to let it sink onto his tongue as he stepped further into the room. The only source of light was the door, which he had left wide-open. He hoped the smell didn’t get out so the guests could smell it. The guard assumed the maintenance tunnel went under Space Mountain, but in front of him was a dark, inky blackness. He squinted and had to hope for his eyes to adjust to the dark. For now, he could make out vague silhouettes and shapes. He began to walk into the tunnel, visibility decreasing with every footstep. His footsteps echoed off the walls, seeming to pound on the concrete floor. The guard suddenly stopped walking, a few feet away from a brick wall. He assumed he had just come to a turn. He looked left, and saw nothing. He looked right and saw a small, flickering light. He decided to go toward the light, and kept his hand on the wall so he wouldn’t get lost. The smell seemed to be growing worse. After a short walk, he reached the light, which was actually coming from a small crack underneath a metal door. The door was rusted and bent, and the guard knew it wouldn’t take much to rip it from its hinges. The security guard found the doorknob, and gently opened it. The door squeaked as it came open. The smell seemed to explode out of the room, eager to get out. The guard tried not to violently puke at the terrible aroma, and looked inside the brightly-lit room. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sudden light, and when they finally did the guard gasped in horror. Children littered the room, almost all the ones that had gone missing in the park over the years. He recognized James and Ronnie, lying on the ground with the other ones. No, they weren’t just lying on the ground; the guard realized the children were dead. He gasped again, and took a step back. Some of the kids had arms or legs missing. Each one had their eyes removed, leaving bloody holes in their faces instead. Thick slices were over some of the bodies, as though something with claws had got to them. Something in the room moved. thumb The guard tore his eyes away from the children on the floor, and he saw the most unreal thing staring at him. A giant Mickey Mouse stood in the room, observing the guard with wide eyes. Something was inside a Mickey Mouse costume, and everything came together in the guard’s mind. It would be easy for Mickey Mouse to lure kids away and not draw any attention. But now that same Mickey Mouse was staring at him. They had a silent staring contest for a few quiet moments, but then the costume’s arm came up to point at the guard. A thick screech came from inside the mascot’s head, and the mouse moved toward the guard. The security guard turned and ran for his life. The heavy footsteps of the costume behind him alerted him to the fact that Mickey Mouse was chasing him down the long, dark tunnel. The guard ran faster than he had ever run before, just knowing that death was directly behind him, close enough to stab him with a claw, close enough to wrap its arms around him and drag him back into that room... ...and then the guard was outside. He stopped running, and blinked a few times to clear his vision. The sunlight felt warm and reassuring to him, but when he looked back at the maintenance room he knew that the sunlight had stopped the thing in the costume. Maybe that was why it wore the costume- to protect itself from the sunlight, but it would not chase the guard anymore. He had gotten away. The security guard reached back inside the maintenance room, groping for the doorknob so he could slam the door shut and make sure the thing didn’t get out. He expected to feel Mickey’s hand seize his and pull him in, but nothing happened. The guard slammed the door shut, and sighed deeply. He was safe. The guard ran halfway across the park back to the security room. He told the other security guards that he had found something in the maintenance room, told them to follow him and take their guns, which were only to be used in a dire emergency. When asked to explain, he said he had found the kids before he turned and began hurrying back to the maintenance tunnel. A large group of guards entered the tunnel and found the kids, all scattered on the cold concrete floor. A blood-covered Mickey Mouse costume also lay on the ground in the room, right next to all the kids as though saying he’d always be there. The security guard was the only one to look back into the dark of the tunnel while the others were still looking at the kids. He was the only one to see the small pair of dark eyes in the tunnel blink once before vanishing into the darkness. Whatever it was, it wasn’t human. The guard turned back into the room, and saw blood smeared all over the wall. The other guards were silent, all eyes fixated on the blood. It had been used to spell out a simple, three-word message on the wall: STILL AMONG YOU The maintenance tunnel was destroyed, the door buried behind a concrete wall, Space Mountain was closed for a few days while it was searched, and the security guard quit. To this day, children still squeal in excitement and hurry over whenever they see Mickey Mouse. Photo albums are being filled with pictures of the iconic mouse. And nobody ever knows for sure who’s under that costume. Or what’s under it.